


Stranded Chapter 15

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 15

Val pounces on top of Kenna and plants kisses all over her wife’s body.

“You wonderful, gorgeous, perfect goddess of a woman, you. I could kiss you all night.”

“I’m happy you feel that way,” A relieved Kenna tells Val as they hold each other affectionately, “it’s been on my mind for some time. After all, we saved the Five Kingdoms from both Azura and Luther. We’ve been to hell and back to bring peace to The Five Kingdoms and beyond. Insane as it sounds, I feel like the island was our reward. We spent our days laughing, dancing, swimming, relaxing, making love, but most of all, we spent our days together. The world belonged to us, and I want that back.“

Val cups Kenna’s face pressing their lips then resting her forehead on Kenna’s. “I’ve been wanting to tell you the same, gorgeous, but it didn’t feel right. You seemed determined to come back here that I didn’t want to spoil anything for you. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? I know how much Stormholt means to you.”

Kenna smiles, “I will always love this place, and we can always visit. But I’m happiest when I’m alone with you. Besides, I’ve given this a great deal of thought. Years ago, I started imagining different scenarios for Stormholt, picturing what I would do in each of them. The fact is, we would be doing the best thing by leaving. They don’t need us here, Val. Rowan is a wise ruler, who keeps the people happy. Taking back the kingdom would only create instability. For the sake of both the people and us, I feel that we should go back.”

“Let’s see,” Val says playfully tapping her chin, “we could stay here, bored half the time with useless meetings, and struggling to find any time together or we could go back to the closest thing to heaven on earth where we run around naked all the time and make love whenever we want. I think I’ll go with naked paradise.”

Kenna smirks at her, “you smartass,” she says laughing. They both sleep soundly that night, eager for their return to the island. 

***

The next few days crawl at a snail’s pace before Kenna and Val board the ship with Whitlock and Lia to return to their tropical paradise. Fortunately, they worked out everything to make everyone satisfied. Rowan was proud that she was found to be fit to continue ruling Stormholt and Kenna promised Dom they would visit the kingdom a few times a year. Whitlock agreed to fly them back and forth as needed given his occasional trips to and from Ducitora and The Foundry. With all the details worked out, the journey begins.

***

The descent is a more comfortable way to arrive at the island than the first time around, with Kenna and Val running out of the ship, kissing the ground and hugging the trees. Whitlock shrugs his shoulders but doesn’t question the wishes of his friends. He gives them additional supplies with the understanding that the wives are fully capable on their own.

They make arrangements for Whitlock to pick them up later that year and say goodbye. Once the ship is out of sight, Kenna takes a look a Val, and aggressively tears apart her dress from the waist, exposing the Mercenary’s naked rear end.

“What are you doing still wearing these ridiculous clothes?” Kenna asks Val and slaps her butt.

Val laughs, “the same thing you are, gorgeous,” and she rips off Kenna’s clothes and smacking her naked behind.

They both run around their island, completely naked slapping each other’s asses until their butt cheeks are red and they collapse near the river, laughing.

A playful moment takes a turn as Val eyes Kenna’s body seductively. She kisses her wife while caressing her breasts, then running her fingers along the sides of Kenna’s body, grazing across her inner lips. Still kissing her wife, Val slowly probes Kenna’s essence. She kneels down, pressing her breasts against Kenna’s, and starts rubbing Kenna’s sensitive nub. Her lips stray from Kenna’s mouth to her nipples, sucking on them lightly, then down to her wet center. As she tastes Kenna, the Warrior Queen lets out a scream of pleasure, free from the caution that Stormholt thrust upon her. Val presses her lips to Kenna’s folds, kissing the area deeply as she lets her wife come back down.

Without Kenna still laying down, Val positions herself over her wife’s shoulders. Her butt rests against Kenna’s breasts, and she guides Kenna’s mouth her wet sex, letting loose with her moans of pleasure. Once Kenna finishes lapping up her juices, they bathe in the river letting the water flow over them while they enjoy their tranquil environment. 

“I love you,” Val says.

“I love you, too,” Kenna replies.

They cling to each other, not wanting to let go, not wanting ever to be apart. Their souls linked together by their passion. The more they’re together, the more they want to be together. 

Eventually, they walk back to their cave, enjoying the place that they both finally consider their true home. 

Kenna and Val are stranded, and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
